


Convenient

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Divergent from Everything Else, Family Feels, Fire Lord Zuko, In-Laws, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Post-Canon for the Original Series, Romantic Feels, Songs, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: A crisis is averted in Capital City, and Zuko has a decision to make about Jin's parents. (This honestly feels like a "G" rated story to me, guys, but I'm giving it a "T" just to be safe, since some parts of it involve a--thankfully thwarted--assassination attempt.)Update, October 2020: Edited and resubmitted with new/altered scenes.
Relationships: Iroh & Original Child Character(s), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Jin (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988473
Kudos: 13





	Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series (which is post-canon for the original series and canon-divergent from everything else)--in it, Iroh runs a new teashop, the Amber Dragon, in Capital City. My fancharacter, Chiko, is Iroh's adoptive daughter. Iroh and Zuko call each other "Dad" and "Son" now, and Zuko considers Chiko his little sister by the same token. Jin and her family (Tai and Gui are the fancharacter parents I've made up for her in this universe--plus Mohu, their cat) also live in Capital City's "Earthtown" section, and she and Zuko have been dating for a few years at this point. Cuifen is Ursa's fancharacter best friend in this universe, an Earth woman who lives with her and accompanies her. (Oh, and "Nozomi" is the name I made up for Iroh's enigmatic late wife, in this universe. Hong is another minor fancharacter I made up on the fly for dialogue convenience.)
> 
>  **Note: This story was originally written in January of 2020, but I decided to alter some scenes now, in October of 2020, and resubmit it.** Because (1) some aspects of the original version did not age well at all, with the new situation of the coronavirus around the world--I never intended this fanfic to be any sort of social commentary (and actually wrote its first version BEFORE the virus situation hit the U.S.--the illness in this story was inspired by the Bubonic plague from medieval history, not by COVID-19), but I became uncomfortable that it might have been taken that way nonetheless. And (2) I also took this new opportunity to include Ursa (and Cuifen too) in a scene!

Tai's herb shop is filled from wall to wall with dried leaves and powders, in countless pots--its smell is strong, but not entirely unpleasant. And the bell at its door makes a merry little jingle, every time someone comes or goes. Zuko smiles softly in surprise, and looks down as he feels Mohu, the family pet, rubbing against his legs.

"Thanks for not bein' scared of me, Mohu," the young lord whispers down at the bearded cat, in his scratchy voice.

Tai beams at him. "He knows you are part of the family now," she summarizes, almost matter-of-factly. "Now come, Zuko, hold this bowl of rubble-root for me while I grind in the cinnamon."

_Normally, a commoner would not dare to address the Fire Lord without a title, let alone give him what amounted to an order. But Tai is Jin's mother, and for the past year or two, they've all agreed that--as the young couple has become quite serious in their relationship now--they should start treating each other as family members._

_Jin took to Iroh right away--she was already fond of "old Mushi," during their days in Ba-Sing-Se. He has been promptly promoted to "Papa Mushi" now, in her mind. Zuko considers that it's only right for him to reach out to Jin's parents, Tai and Gui, in the same manner._

Tai in particular is an amiable lady, affectionate and sharp. She brooks no nonsense in her tailor-made herb-shop, but even her scoldings hold a good-natured wink in them, as do her olive eyes. She is of an average build, just slightly plump--and her dark gray hair, held in a large bun, reminds Zuko just slightly of a koala-sheep.

The young lord had been bending down petting Mohu, and manages a sheepish smile himself (with a quick "Yes Ma'am") when Tai reminds him to use both hands under the bowl.

_It's all so informal, as indeed it should be. But the more time Zuko has spent with Tai and Gui in their tiny apartment, and in this workshop that Tai rents, the more the stark gap between their social classes has become apparent. Zuko almost feels ashamed. He is the Fire Lord of the whole nation... and his girlfriend and her parents are still peasants--servants._

_It's not that he looks down on them. That was a point of honor that Zuko had made clear to Jin, the moment they had started dating--he had promised her that he would be just as proud, to someday take her as his bride, as he would be to take any nobleman's daughter, Earth or Fire._

_And it's not as if the lower classes in Capital City suffer under Zuko's rule, either. Though he has had more than his hands full, trying to heal the wounds of the Hundred-Year War, the young monarch has done his best to pay attention to internal matters as well, and to help the Fire Nation's poor however he can. There has been an influx of citizens brought home from the former colonies, yes, but with them have come the need for more service jobs--and that has helped re-situate some of the Fire soldiers themselves. And Captial City in particular is well-run, now--homelessness is at an all-time low in it, and even the poorest families are given what they need to feed and warm themselves._

No, it's not his actual policies that are troubling Zuko. It's something more personal--more emotionally complicated. Something he can't quite put his finger on, at the moment. He almost drops the bowl again, as his mind insists on wandering.

Thankfully, Tai looks compassionately on him. "It's almost the lunch hour," she reminds the young lord, cracking a smile. "You'll be late for your appointment with Gui's master."

Zuko cracks a smile too, as he sets the herb-bowl down on the table beside them. "Shall I give him a message, Aunt Tai?" He pecks the middle-aged lady on the forehead. She doesn't remind him of his own mother, Ursa, that much--she's quite a different woman. But he is growing to love her, too, all the same. And he had wanted to kiss her, despite the worries growing in his mind.

Tai's smile grows in warmth, but her voice remains as gentle. "No, not today. I gave the shopping list to Jin this morning."

"Mrooowr! MROOOWR!" Mohu suddenly whines, as Zuko nears the door.

"I'll be back later, Mohu, don't worry," the Fire Lord chuckles--one of his still-soft, but growing chuckles. They are coming easier, these past few years.

The bell jingles merrily again, as he leaves.

Zuko glances at the next customers arriving at Tai's door, as he strolls down the lane (his guards several meters away, always watching him). He would not have noticed that much, if the people had been of Fire, or of Earth either, in this Embassy neighborhood. But these two are actually Water Tribe.

Though more and more of the people of Water have been traveling the world, now, working as renowned healers in this new era of peace, they are still much rarer sights than the other two races, here in Capital City. And these particular Tribesmen are in need of a healer themselves, judging by the way the more upright one supports his struggling companion.

"You are the herbalist? Good. They told us you were good. They told us to come here. Please, if you can..." they mutter in their foreign accents.

Zuko's eyes crease a bit in curiosity, but then he shrugs and walks on, paying the incident no more mind. Jin's mother is indeed a very good healer--he's sure these strangers will find what they're looking for.

***

Gui is a rather small man in his mid-fifties, and has a penchant for speaking his mind, despite the propriety butlers are supposed to conform to. Like Iroh, he has a prominent bald patch in his gray hair (usually worn in a short braid); but unlike Iroh, he is cleanshaven and very skinny.

Zuko likes Jin's father very much, but he isn't quite sure what to call him yet besides "Mr. Gui." Even though the young Fire Lord has been calling his Uncle Iroh his "Dad" now, for the past few years, "Uncle" still seems like such a sacred word... like something reserved for no one else. Even though it would obviously make _sense,_ what with him calling Tai "Aunt" now.

"Welcome, Lord Zuko," Gui himself interrupts Zuko from these ponderings at the door, bowing low. The Earth butler's voice has a very rustic accent, even beyond his wife's, which always seems so ill-suited to such formal words. Zuko enjoys their more informal chats, where that timbre seems more natural.

"Gui, I thought we all agreed, it's just 'Zuko' to you and Aunt Tai now."

"Not in the master's house it ain't, y' young rip," Gui's hazel eyes twinkle impishly, as he both keeps and violates this code in the same breath.

Zuko manages a light chuckle again. He resolves to ask Gui some old words that Earth Kingdom children call their fathers and uncles, during their usual visit. But today, he has also come to see Gui's master--Sir Boqin, one of the Earth Embassy's permanent residential ambassadors.

Boqin and his fellow full-time residents are a highly select, respected group who were chosen to be the "go-betweens" for Zuko and King Kuei (and in some cases the Earth underkings, like Bumi). They correspond to a group of Fire Nation representatives, roughly the same in number, who now permanently live at the Fire Embassy neighborhood Kuei has set up in Ba-Sing-Se. Zuko and the almost-equally-young Earth King visit frequently, especially for the most important matters of state--but more minor matters can be handled with these ambassadors, as can the finalizations of agreements Zuko and Kuei (or sometimes the underkings) have already made.

Zuko unrolls one such treaty as he hurries into Boqin's study. It is a fairly friendly and modest trade agreement.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Come in!" Boqin smiles warmly and beckons to him as he enters.

Gui's master is an even smaller man than he (in height, at least), and roughly twice Zuko's age, in his early forties. Zuko has often noticed how Iroh's own short, chubby physique makes him disarming--foes have frequently underestimated him--but in Boqin, these traits seem positively magnified. Iroh is still quite a burly little man, after all, while Boqin does not have a scrap of muscle on him, and is even _shorter_ than Iroh, practically a dwarf. Some of the more unkind citizens of Capital City (both Fire and Earth) joke how this friendly ambassador could be mistaken for a very fat, spoiled child.

But Boqin's appearance belies his intellect. He is physically weak--and while he does happen to be an Earthbender, he is merely an average one, more used to shaping clay marbles for fun than to chucking boulders. But he is the _smartest_ man Zuko may very well have ever met. The young monarch keeps reminding himself to goad his uncle-turned-adoptive-father into a game of Pai-Sho with Boqin--the little Earth ambassador is one of the few people Zuko would bet could actually beat Iroh.

"I reviewed all the details with my advisors yesterday--our signatures are already on the parchment," Zuko places the treaty on Boqin's desk, getting down to business. The early-middle-aged ambassador dips his brush in an inkwell, and begins chattering cheerfully as he finishes up the contracts--how pleased Kuei will be, how the silk and jade will be as easily-exchanged as the varieties of rice and tea. It all seems very normal.

_CLANG!!_

A resounding, rather metallic noise suddenly echoes from the entryway, complimented by a few "pings" of shattered porcelain, and a horrific groan. "What in the good name of Earth, Fire, and Water--?!" Zuko and Boqin both drop the parchment immediately, rushing out of the study and into the hall. Zuko's many guards, and Boqin's two intimidating Earthbender ones, have already converged at the scene.

Gui is standing, fairly calmly, with a dripping serving-tray (its petite teacups all cracked and on the floor now). Beside him is the crumpled, apparently unconscious form of Sir Yamota, a minor Fire nobleman.

"'E was carryin' a dagger, Sir," Gui sniffs in explanation. "Saw the hilt of it flash outta the folds of 'is robe, right b'fore he sat down, 'just t' wait his appointment turn,' so he said."

Zuko and Boqin both gape.

"He wouldn't have gotten as far as the study--we were already eyeing him from the hall, and had formed ranks blocking the inner door," one of Zuko's guards states the obvious. "Rather stupid attempt, if you ask me. You would think Yamota would have known all the security measures around you, my lord," she adds, but her almost-apologetic tone prevents this statement from sounding arrogant.

"Be that as it may, we are _very grateful_ to you, Mr. Gui," Zuko puts his hand on the butler's shoulder, finally daring to breathe a smile again.

"...Which one of us do you think he was after?" Boqin peeps, still rather shaken. He knows the unfortunate hatred some of the Fire Nation's "old guard" still harbor against the Earthtown's citizens, both lower- and upper-class. But before this day, the worst he has personally suffered has been a dollop of mud flung at him in the street, once, and a prank smokebomb sent to his office.

"I don't know," Zuko mutters, bending over Yamota now--his scarred eyebrow cocking in a mixture of curiosity and contempt. He knows that this particular nobleman was always a supporter of his father Ozai's. "We'll find out when he wakes up."

***

_"Oooooooh the cavehopper said to the platypus-bear,  
''Tis far above my station--  
But if you need a referee,  
I'll rise to the occasion!'"_

As the day draws to a close, there is no cozier, more cheerful place to spend it than the Amber Dragon. Iroh dances before a small crowd of regulars, the tables all moved around in a circle, dimly-lit by small fire-lanterns. The old prince-turned-teamaker instituted "music night" on his and Zuko's ship, years ago, and he has seen no reason why he should not continue this tradition in his teashop. Luckily, most of his new friends (both Earth and Fire) and their giggling children agree--Iroh's delightful warmth more than makes up for his slight tone-deafness.

_"Sooooooo the platypus-bear faced the elephant-bat..."_

Chiko claps and dances, giggling, at her "Bapa's" feet, weaving back and forth with the circle of the other young ones wheeling around him. After a while, her feet get tired, so she goes to get a bowl of the Amber Dragon's famous almond cookies, to pass around to the crowd (stuffing a few into her own mouth first, of course).

One of these she hands to Cuifen. The former nun and Lady Ursa are both visiting Caldera City today--and Iroh has seen to it that Cuifen is seated with one of the nicest Earth families he knows, amongst his regulars. Ursa's whole family is determined to make her devoted companion as comfortable in her new surroundings as possible, showering her with reminders of the Earth Kingdom every chance they get. Including Chiko, shoving the platter of Earth-style cookies in Cuifen's lap, with an eager full-cheeked smile (one of the cookies still sticking out of it).

"Why, thank you, sweetie," Cuifen coos, ruffling her head. "Did you help your father make these??"

"Mmn!" Chiko makes a chipper but very cookie-muffled noise, as she then carries the plate around the table to Cuifen's fellow Earth companions. They aren't sure if that means "yes" or "no," but they all chuckle fondly at her.

Ursa herself is seated at the table across from theirs, with her own special guest of honor--Jin. Just as Zuko's girlfriend has started calling Iroh "Papa Mushi," she has found a name for Ursa, too, now--"Mums," for the crysanthemums and other flowers Ursa loves to grow.

The lights from the paper lanterns hung around the room set a million twinkles in Ursa's necklace. It is made of red gems, and Jin's own eyes also reflect like stars, as she admires it. "It's so beautiful...."

Ursa's smile broadens, as she reaches behind her neck. "Here, Jin," she whispers kindly; "you wear it for this evening." _And perhaps, someday soon, I will give it to you as a wedding present...._

The Earth girl gasps reverentially, but her own smile broadens too, at Ursa's maternal touch. Zuko's mother cups Jin's cheeks gently with her hands, after sliding the necklace beneath them. Jin clasps her own hands over the pendant, as if in promise to not lose it. "Thank you so much, Mums."

Ursa's golden eyes begin to twinkle, too, now. "It will shine even prettier in a dance. Come on, I'll teach you!" She pulls Zuko's girlfriend up from the table and walks her through an old (and now rediscovered) Fire Nation dance, both of them laughing.

Iroh is almost finished with his tune, meanwhile, when a newcomer suddenly bolts through the door. It is another Earth regular, and a friend of Tai's besides. His name is Hong, and he is a semi-young man with an orange-trimmed hat above his flapping pigtail, and a predilection for jabbering. "Jin!!" he runs almost immediately to the dancing duo, and seems quite breathless with the news, not just with dashing about. "You'll never believe what happened to your mother!"

Jin immediately tenses in Ursa's arms, twirling her face around in worry. "Is she all right?!" she cries. Ursa's face also creases with concern, and she squeezes the girl's hands in support.

"Apparently she is _now!_ " Hong gabbles, "But we're all lucky! She had a run-in with a victim of the Yellow Velvet Plague!"

The music immediately stops, to the gasps of the crowd.

"The Yellow Velvet Plague!" a woman shrieks.

"That's a Spirit World illness!" another man joins in.

"No it's not, that's just an Earth Kingdom myth!" a Fire voice suddenly joins in, more skeptically.

Arguments erupt.

"It's no myth, it's in every Earth child's history book! Did Sozin brainwash you people about events that happened even _before_ the Air Nomad genocide?!"

"Oh, it's real all right, but it hasn't been seen for over a thousand years!"

"That's just Spirit World nonsense!!"

Cuifen--with a boldness that does not come very naturally to her--stands up in her seat. "It _is_ real--at our abbey, we had many healers' texts referencing it--"

Iroh is extremely slow to anger, but he is anxious to quell any bad feeling in his teashop, and to restore order. He stamps his foot for attention, and calls out in a fine parade-ground voice that only an ex-general could pull off. "The Spirit World is _not_ nonsense--I of all people should know! And furthermore, if Mistress Cuifen and my sister-in-law studied about it, in their years as Earth Kingdom nuns, well then _I_ for one would very much like to hear about it!"

" _Thank_ you, Iroh," Ursa nods appreciatively at her family member. Then she and Cuifen summarize this mysterious illness, to the best of their ability, to the crowd of regulars. With one spokeswoman for Earth and one for Fire, it is more likely to be believed.

_The Yellow Velvet Plague was one of the most frightening, if brief, chapters in Earth Kingdom history. Stories about it indeed had spread to all the other nations, in its wake a thousand years ago. However, during the more recent bigotry of the Hundred-Year War, some Fire Nationals had begun to lump the tale with less-factual, "primitive Earth Kingdom superstitions."_

_Yellow Velvet Plague was named after the sickly patches its victims grew on their skin, and it killed within days. It supposedly had first been inflicted on an Earth sojourner in the Spirit World (a sojourner to one of its darkest and vilest places, rather than to its more pristine and peaceful areas), who had awakened and angered an evil spirit, which bore the disease. Whole villages had almost been wiped out, when this dying human had returned home. But then, a much kinder spirit (from a much more wholesome area of the Spirit World) had visited the suffering humans, and had gifted them with pandawort--a plant which, until then, had only grown in the Spirit World._

_When mixed with the pulp of the jadestar plant, it became a cure, and the Yellow Velvet Plague was gone as quickly as it had come. It indeed had not returned to the human world for a thousand years._

But in those past thousand years, while pandawort has spread fairly far, jadestar itself has become extinct. Which means that every person in the Amber Dragon is very interested in the next part of the story, now supplied by Hong.

_The mariner brought to Tai's herb shop had apparently somehow contracted this plague--from a misadventure in the Spirit World or from something less fantastical, who knew. His friend had said he was delirious. But either way, Tai had recognized the mariner's symptoms, and had remembered the legends. She had tried several different combinations of herbs, and had finally found that red fennel and chakweed, when mixed together, reacted with pandawort extract the same way that the jadestar plant apparently did in centuries past._

_And so, Tai had cured the unfortunate Water Tribesman--and now had a recipe ready to go for anyone else who might have contracted it along the way._

The Amber Dragon erupts into more jabbers. Hong eats it up, enjoying being the center of attention--and Jin is already running to get her shawl, nearly forgetting to give Ursa back her necklace. Zuko's kind mother doesn't mind--she just gives Jin a peck on the cheek and a squeeze, sending her off at the teahouse's door, to check on Tai.

Cuifen comforts the somewhat scared Chiko on her lap, meanwhile, while Iroh makes more tea to pass around (and reassures his little girl with a squeeze, too, as he walks past the table). The news of the diseased mariner, and the resourceful Earth healer, spills out the windows of the teashop, and far into the evening streets beyond.

***

The next morning is a rather drowsy one in the caldera. Zuko and Jin's families take advantage of the lull to see each other. Much kissing and reassurance is exchanged. These gestures only increase, of course, when they speak of the incident with Yamota. Jin, Ursa, and Iroh all practically have to be pried away from Zuko with a spatula.

_It's the first REAL assassination attempt that has occurred anywhere near him, after all. Though Zuko is constantly flanked by guards, just in case, aggression to him has been blessedly rare (the main reason Iroh has felt secure enough to live in his teashop, instead of constantly hovering about his adoptive son like a protective little dragon-balloon). Those who welcome the new peace and friendship among nations adore him. The "old guard," meanwhile, revere his bloodline, even though they sometimes snort at his decisions._

_And this first attempt MAY have been aimed at Boqin instead, after all. It had been rather sordidly funny, watching Yamota's face as his mind made the frantic calculations. Would it be better for his health to be tried by a home Fire court, for an attack on their king? Or by a foreign, possibly-still-vicious Earth court, for an attack on their representative?_

Zuko is stirred from his thoughts as Chiko grabs at his leg, rumpling his fine robes. She will not let her adoptive brother go, any more than their tubby, sentimental father she so often mirrors. Zuko tries to pat both of their heads, and Ursa's too, but is having difficulty, due to Jin almost plastering herself against his face. He appreciates their care. But still, he seems strangely preoccupied.

Later in the afternoon, when normal work resumes, Zuko meets with his advisors. The court is gathering information on this brief, thankfully-averted plague scare--and there is also the matter of Sir Yamota to consider. The treacherous nobleman was found carrying a note from the "Inheritance of Flame Society"--an extremist group well-known for its loyalty to Ozai's regime, and its complete hatred of all non-Fire people. Its members had promised to reward Yamota handsomely for "doing the deed."

With this escalation to violence, the Society can finally, legally be investigated. Meanwhile, Yamota will be tried for assassination, and will no doubt be convicted. From there, he will most likely be sent to Capital City Prison--he will be an inmate alongside Ozai, the evil ex-lord he still so fanatically admires. ...But what of his estate? It is common knowledge that Yamota is an heirless miser, the last of his house.

Within the week, Yamota is tried and pronounced guilty--and with his life sentence, and no beneficiaries, his house and land suddenly become the property of the state.

Zuko makes a decision. His advisors think it a rather gushy whim, but they shrug and agree.

***

The next morning, Jin confronts him.

"Zuko!"

She is wearing her hair in a Fire Nation topknot over her pigtails, and has on those robes she always likes to go around town in. The way his girlfriend wears loose green Earth kimonos with red Fire obis always makes Zuko's heart go _pitta-pat._ But today, her face makes him sad. It is creased with so many emotions--hesitance, worry, confusion.

"Zuko, I want an explanation." It is not a condemnation, but it carries all the firmness of a command. Somehow, as Zuko turns fully around to face Jin... he realizes that she is already a queen.

The firmness stays there, even as her lip trembles, and her eyes blink fiercely at the tears. "It's not that we're not grateful for what you've done--" she suddenly starts stammering, her voice deep and damp with sincerity. "It's _beyond_ generous! A large chest of gold, and a civic award of some sort, might have been understandable-- _expected,_ even! But a nobleman's entire estate?!" Jin grabs for her boyfriend's hand, almost pleadingly. "...You can't pretend that our relationship had nothing to do with this. It was awfully... convenient."

Zuko blows a long stream of air from his nostrils, not knowing whether he should smile or not. "All right, I won't pretend," he whispers, gently. "It _was_ convenient. In the space of twenty-four hours, your father saved my life, and your mother saved the life of our entire city. So I added my third part, to what destiny had already handed to them. To all of us." The young lord grabs his girlfriend's hands in return, warming them softly between his own.

But Jin refuses to meet his golden eyes. She doesn't pull her hands back--in fact, she clings to Zuko's Firebent warmth, as if for comfort. But her voice breaks in a soft peep, as she stares at those palms clasped about hers. "But... I thought...."

Zuko's face falls. _Oh no. She CAN'T imagine that--_

"It wasn't because I thought a lower-class life was anything shameful!" Zuko suddenly stumbles backwards himself, letting go of Jin's hands and panicking. "Oh Elements, Jin, no! It was because--aagh!" he grabs both sides of his long hair, as if he is an angsty teen again. "How do I explain this?!"

Jin looks at him with more concern than ever, her hazel eyes paining. But she gives him his time. Experience has taught her that sometimes Zuko just needs a moment of silence, to collect his words.

"...When I was growing up, my mother was practically a prisoner of the royal family. She had almost no say against anything my father did. And she rarely got to leave the palace, or visit anywhere or anyone she wanted to," Zuko waves his arms around, pacing. "And Dad says Grandma Ilah was treated the same way. She _never_ was allowed to speak up to my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. And she and Dad only got to visit her parents on special occasions."

It is a tribute to Zuko and Jin's bond, that Jin knows exactly what Zuko is talking about at this point. When "my father" comes out of his mouth, it usually means Ozai--when "Dad" comes out of his mouth, it almost always means Iroh. But Jin still wonders where this conversation is headed.

"Zuko, you're not making sense."

"Let me finish!" he waves his hands again, almost frantically, wide sleeves swishing back and forth. "Things are different now. They would be _anyway,_ even if the laws _hadn't_ changed! From what he's told me, Dad always gave Aunt Nozomi every respect, every freedom, for the short time he had her before she died. And _I_ will always give the same to you and your parents, because I _love_ you all," Zuko almost cries. "...But then I realized, even though you _aren't_ going to be a prisoner in this place... maybe circumstances would be trapping you in different way."

"I'm _not_ trapped at your side. I _want_ to be here!" now Jin is the one who is crying, grabbing Zuko almost protectively.

Zuko smiles softly, letting his girlfriend hold him. But he continues his narration, and his smile fades, as his mind takes him back several years earlier. "When Dad--Uncle, then--and I were declared traitors, and had to be fugitives in the Earth Kingdom... we lost everything. And even before that, when I was banished, we went from living in this palace to living on a tiny boat. Life was so..." he bites his lip--" _uncertain_ for us then. So uncomfortable and frightening, to _move_ from one station to the next! I don't ever want that for you and your parents, Jin," he shakes his head, finishing.

"Zuko, how in the world do you think you're taking anything away from us?!" Jin's eyes are wide now, as she tugs at his kimono collar. "You're _giving_ us _everything!_ "

"But if I hadn't gone ahead and given you Yamota's estate now, all your titles would have come from _me,_ " Zuko explains, finally realizing he should have started _here_ with his explanations. "I know Boqin's a kind master--and he probably had a legacy of some sort set aside for your father, just in case." He shakes his head again, momentarily chuckling at the thought of the comical, but sharp, little ambassador. "...I'll probably have to apologize to him, for losing him such a fine butler," he adds, with another thoughtful whisper.

The young Firebender's golden eyes finally meet his girlfriend's again. "But I wanted something even more stable for the three of you. I don't want your parents to be nobles just because you're my queen. I don't want _either_ of you to _ever_ feel like your new standings in life depend solely on _my good graces!_ I don't want you to feel like--" he shakes his head in frustration, nearly spitting the words. "--Like you can't ever _argue_ with me, or _disappoint_ me, for fear of what you might _lose_ through me! Jin..." the boy actually bows now, getting down on one knee. "I want you as my _equal._ "

Jin is trembling now, overcome. Zuko almost worries. Then he realizes she is smiling. She is smiling and laughing and crying all at once. There are so many different emotions inside the young Earth woman, they all come shaking out of her body.

"What a selfish girl I am!" she giggles hoarsely, dabbing at the tears. They sparkle over her green kimono-sleeve. "How could I possibly be upset, when my parents have been given such a blessing? Daddy's already talking about how he'll sell Yamota's mansion and farm, and use it to buy a servant's school he can run, and a nice little house here in the Earthtown," Jin chuckles fondly. "And Momma will get to _own_ her herb shop now, instead of renting it." She quiets, rubbing one arm. "...It was never about you patronizing us, Zuko. Oh Elements, I _never_ meant it that way! It was just... oh, it was just about my foolish fancies."

Zuko reaches for her hand again, caringly. " _What_ foolish fancies?"

Jin half-laughs. "You know, the old fairytales about peasant maidens falling in love with princes. There must have been a dozen Earth Kingdom fables like that. And I've heard one or two Fire ones now, too," she looks down, swinging her boyfriend's hand back and forth. "...I just thought I was going to be a princess overnight, like the girls in all those old stories. That you were going to be my handsome prince, charging in on an ostrich-horse and sweeping me off my feet." Jin laughs and peeps almost feebly again, now. "...I had wanted us to be the perfect bedtime story."

Zuko looks at his girlfriend for a moment, long and hard. ...He has turned twenty-one this past winter, and Jin has this past spring. They are both of an appropriate age, now. And bless her, she looks so disappointed.

"Well..." the young monarch clears his throat, raising his free hand almost shyly. "Would you like for me to propose to you, before I actually go over there this afternoon, and place the deed in your parents' hands?"

Jin blushes all the way to her pigtails. "Oh, _Zuko!_ " she gasps, though not in distress. "You mean you'd _really--?!_ "

Zuko's grin finds both sides of his face, now. He pulls Jin gently closer, as her smile slowly grows to match his. Their foreheads and noses touch. "I might," he whispers.


End file.
